


What Happens When You Misbehave

by two_cups_of_orange_juice



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom Stuart "2D" Pot, Dom/sub, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Short, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_cups_of_orange_juice/pseuds/two_cups_of_orange_juice
Summary: You and Stuart are having a normal, casual day. Whilst getting ready for bed, Stu notices you're only wearing his shirt. He loves the thought of you wearing only his clothes, but he gets a little excited. When he asks you to put on some pants, you get rather bratty. What you never knew about Stu is he could be secretly dominate, and you're pleasantly surprised when he becomes demanding.





	What Happens When You Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to put here. I wrote this and edited it in one night so it might not be super good. Stu has a Daddy kink and you were being a brat so he decides to punish you.

You and 2D were sitting in the room you share, your head in his lap. He mindlessly plays with your hair and you close your eyes, enjoying the few times in which he does this.  
He was glaring out the window and you can't help but stare up at him.  
2D was the dorkiest guy you've ever met; he was sweet and caring. Lots of people knew he was a good person just by the way he talks and sings. The fans all knew how he was.  
What lots of people didn't know was what Stu was like when you were alone. He was still cute, but when it was just you two, he opened up so much more.  
He finally tears his gaze from the window and looks down at you. You smile at him.  
He looks attractive but tired: a look you've come to love. He yawns and removes his hand from your hair. You pout as a response and he rolls his eyes jokingly at you.  
"You tired?" He asks. You are pretty exhausted, even though it's not too late.  
"Yeah... You wanna go to bed?" You respond, shifting the weight of your head off his lap.  
Stu yawns again and you take that as a yes. You giggle as he gets up to take off his pants, already shirtless.  
He quickly gets into bed as you leave to brush your teeth in the next room. You doubt he'll be awake when you get back.  
You take off your sweatpants while your in the bathroom and put them in the laundry. You're left in just your underwear and one of Stu's old t-shirts.  
You hurriedly get ready for bed and get back in the room.  
To your surprise, he's still awake. As you close the bedroom door behind you, he looks away from his phone and up at you.  
When he sees you in just his shirt, he puts his phone down for the night to charge.  
You're about to turn off the lights when he says, "no, no, no..."  
You look at him, a confused look on your face.  
"I don't know what you're trying to do but you'd better put some pants on."  
"It's too hot, babe." You whine.  
He gives you a menacing look and you just smile innocently.  
"What are you gonna do if I don't?" You say, an eyebrow raised.  
At this point, you were joking. You could never imagine him getting so turned on by such a simple thing.  
"What am I gonna do?" He says, "I don't think you wanna know."  
You shrug and yawn. You stretch and feel your shirt rise up. You know he's looking at you. You only dim the lights, you don't turn them off. You climb into bed and he's looking at you expectingly, so you sit up.  
He grabs you close, and you're sitting between his legs. You pull yourself up so you're sitting on his lap.  
"You'd better put some pants on..." He repeats, his mouth attacking your neck.  
You feel something hard poke your backside and you feel yourself blush.  
You bounce slightly on his lap, making sure to rub against his slightly-hard dick.  
He moans, just barely. "Stop." He says, sternly. You only giggle.  
You rub your ass against his erection again, and he hugs his arms tight around you, restraining you from moving too much.  
"Stop, I said." He repeats, even more sternly.  
You pretend like you are thinking, "No... I don't think so..."  
He frowns and you can't help but smile.  
"What are you thinking about?" You ask, tracing your fingernails against his pale skin.  
"My cock in your bratty, smart-ass mouth." He responds, deadpanned.  
You feel your insides tingle. You honestly were surprised to hear him say that, it came out of nowhere. Hearing him curse like that; hearing him say such a dirty thing made you wet.  
You must've looked shocked but he didn't seem to notice.  
You grind your butt against him one more time.  
He gently takes you off his lap and and sits you in front of him.  
"If you don't stop, Y/N, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble." He says.  
It scares you but yet excites you. You don't know if he will do what he says he will.  
You just keep pushing. You want to know how far you can go.  
"No." You say, sweetly.  
"Yes, baby. You don't tease me." Stu says, shaking his head.  
"Yes I can. And I will." You respond.  
You see something flare up behind his eyes. You can tell he is getting irritated and impatient.  
He inhales and chuckles, "Awwh baby, you're so cute. I'll go easy on you since this is our first time. Just know if you disrespect me again, you'll be punished, okay? You listen to me and do as your told."  
You just tilt your head to one side, like a confused little puppy.  
A grin appears on your face.  
"No."  
Silence. You're scared for a few moments.  
"This is your last chance. If you don't stop misbehavin-"  
"No." You repeat, interrupting him.  
"I will not hesitate to push you against the wall and eat you out until your begging... crying for my cock." He says.  
Your eyes go wide.  
"Princess, you are usually so good for me. I don't know what your problem is tonight."  
"I don't want to punish you, baby. I really don't. But I'm doing it because I care about you." He smiles as he carasses your face. You lean into his touch.  
He pulls his hand away and his face falls back to serious, "Take your clothes off. Now."  
You try not to smirk as you take off your shirt, "Okay, Daddy."  
"I don't know if you like being punished...or if you don't take me serious, but you need to learn..." He says as he watches you put your shirt on the ground, "...you need to learn to behave and do as you're told."  
Already braless, Stu nods as you slide off your underwear.  
Stu lays you down and touches you softly on your skin.  
He lightly brings one finger to touch you. He barely...barely makes circular motions with his finger on your pulsing clit. You already know he will tease you endlessly, it will only get worse.  
Stu continues to gently touch you as he motions for you to sit up. You bring your head against the wall, and you're barely sitting, but it's enough for you to watch.  
He brings another finger near your entrance and you can practically feel his long fingers inside you.  
You don't beg, not yet.  
He refuses to enter you, he just barely puts his finger there. He's so close to being inside you, so close... If only he would just slide his middle finger into your tight wetness.  
This whole time he is still working on your clit, and you clench your teeth. He does everything painfully slow. If only he would just touch you properly.  
You moan but don't say anything. You won't go down without a fight.  
He stops what he is doing and he brings his mouth to your throbbing pussy. He works his tongue around you, but won't go near the spots he knows you want him to so desperately.  
You have a handful of the sheets clenched and you finally speak up, "Please, I-I want you to touch me. Please."  
"What was that?" Removing his mouth from you, he comes to meet you face to face.  
"Please touch me." You beg, your breathing rapid.  
"Please touch me...?" He trails off.  
"Daddy... Please."  
"Where do you want Daddy to touch you?" He asks.  
"My pussy, please. Please, Daddy..."  
He smacks your ass hard. You gasp at the pain, but you know you're getting wetter and wetter.  
"Who's pussy is it?" He asks.  
"Daddy's... It's Daddy's pussy. Please fuck me." You plead.  
"You like being punished don't you?" Stu asks. You stay silent, not knowing how to respond. He spanks you again and you cry out.  
"You were such a brat a few minutes ago... I knew you'd be begging for my dick." He says.  
You are barely listening.  
You crave him to close the space between you. Your whole body is hurting for him to please you. Tears filling your eyes, you feel cold air against your naked body and you can't stand it. Your nipples harden as you feel a chill run down your spin.  
"Please... Daddy, please fuck me... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't be bad anymore. I won't be bad, again. I won't ev-"  
As you are in the middle of begging, Stu slides two fingers inside you and you feel as if your lungs could collapse.  
He fingers you, hitting that special spot over and over. You put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming out in pleasure.  
He holds you down at your hip but continues to finger fuck you.  
You feel your legs uncontrollably twitch and your hands are holding the sides of the bed.  
A wonderfully warm sensation starts in the pit of your stomach, but it soon starts to blossom and consume your whole body.  
Eventually, it feels like there isn't enough air in the room for the both of you.  
It seems like you are letting go of something you've been holding onto way too tightly.  
You are gasping and crying out, "Stu, f-fuck, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, fu-"  
And you can only yell and moan as he picks up pace, the tips of his fingers are pumping deeply inside you.  
As your body comes down from this high, you suddenly realize how sweaty you are. The sheets are sticking to your back and a bead of sweat runs down your face.  
Stu looks you in the face as your muscles relax beneath him.  
You peacefully close your eyes and cover your face as the somewhat cold air from the fan cools you off.  
He smiles his big, toothy, dorky grin at you, "Did you like that?"  
You look up at him and smile with as much strength as you can, "Yeah," you breath heavily out, "I did."  
"We're not done." He says as his cute grin vanishes and is replaced by a unforgiving smirk.


End file.
